Love under revenge
by Nekohunt
Summary: hanya baca dan beri komentar. gak tau mau buat summary apa. TaeyongJaehyun [Jaeyong]
1. chapter 1

chap 1...

.

.

.

.

Storynya buatan saya tapi pemainnya milik pemiliknya masing masing

.

.

warn : typo,bxb,dirty talk, dll

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong hanya terduduk lemah dihadapan makam kedua orang tuanya. Matanya sembab dan pipinya kulitnya nampak pucat.Hari dimana ia mendapat kabar kematian kedua orang tuanya menjadi hari dimana ia juga kehilangan seluruh hartanya. Woozi yang merupakan tangan kanan ayah Taeyong hanya bisa membantu Taeyong dengan prosesi pemakaman sederhana yang hanya dihadiri beberapa mantan pekerja ayahnya. Seluruh kerabatnya bahkan tidak ada yang mau menolong Taeyong yang kesulitan. Semua paman dan bibinya yang dulu dikenalnya baik dan ramah seakan menutup mata akan penderitaannya.

Seluruh akun bank yang dimiliki keluarganya habis disita. Seluruh deposito jangka panjang miliknya dipindah tangankan. Seluruh harta bergerak dan tidak bergerak milik ayahnya disita. Bahkan tidak ada sehelai baju pun didalam lemarinya yang tidak diberi label merah tanda penyitaan. Taeyong hanya bisa menangisi keadaannya sekarang. Langit yang digelung awan hitam seakaan menandakan keadaanya sekarang.

"Youngie, kita pulang ya. Udah mau mendung. Nanti kamu sakit kalau kehujanan", bujuk Woozi.

Taeyong hanya mengalihkan pandangnya kepada Mark. "Pulang?" Taeyong tersenyum miris "baju yang Aku pakai sekarang aja udah barang sitaan dan kamu ajak aku pulang".

Woozi hanya terdiam dan memandang Taeyong sekilas lalu memalingkan kepalanya. Dia benar benar sedih melihat keadaan Taeyong. Woozi sudah menggangap Taeyong sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan melihat keadaaan Taeyong seperti ini, membuat dia semakin membenci orang yang membuat keadaan merema seperti ini. Dilain sisi,Taeyong hanya bisa menangis meratapi keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Suhu dingin menusuk menusuk hingga ke tulang. Tubuh Taeyong yang memang sudah lemah akhirnya berakhir pingsan karena kelelahan.

2years later

Taeyong terbangun dengan kepala yang serasa berputar-putar. Badannya terasa pegal dan dadanya sesak. Dipaksakannya untuk bangun dan mendudukan dirinya. Menyibak selimut dan menurunkan kakinya . dengan bantuan dinding akhirnya Taeyong sukses berdiri, Taeyong melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kepalanya benar benar pusing setelah semalam menghabiskan waktu di cocktail party bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Kepalanya Makin terasa pusing dan perutnya juga tak mau bekerja sama. Awalnya Taeyong memutuskan untuk izin sakit dari perusahaan. Tapi mengingat tugasnya yang terlalu menumpuk untuk dibiarkan, memaksa Taeyong harus bekerja. Dengan lunglai Taeyong berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mengabaikan segala pusing dikepalannya. seluruh kegiatan mandi serta berpakaian diselesaikannya dalam waktu 20 menit, dan langsung pergi ke kantor.

Semenjak seluruh harta ayahnya disita, mau tak mau Taeyong harus hidup sederhana. Gajinya setiap bulan akan dibaginya menjadi dua. Satu untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Dan satu lagi untuk membayar utang ke bank.

"Taeyongieee" jerit Ten dari seberang jalan.

Taeyong yang menunggu lampu tanda pejalan kaki mengalihkan fokusnya. Hingga dapat Dilihatnya Ten dari kejauhan dan tersenyum.

Selama 2 tahun ini salah satu orang yang tetap setia di sampingnya adalah Ten. Suka duka mereka jalani bersama. Bahkan saat tunggakan utang Taeyong terlambat dibayarnya maka Ten adalah orang pertama yang menolongnya.

Begitu lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau Taeyong langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Ten. Dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kantor.

"Taeyongi udah tau belum kalo Ceo kita mau diganti" ucap Ten sambil berjalan. Taeyong hanya menyeritkan dahinya lalu menggeleng "nope, not yet".

Ten hanya mengangguk "kata anak departemen HRD sih, waktu rapat pemegang saham tahunan kemaren. Ceo baru ini yang kepilih, and kabarnya nih ya kalo Ceo baru kita ini masih cen-cen"

"Palingan dia anak holangkaya terus punya saham paling banyak". Ten hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Taeyong yang ada benarnya. Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju departemen masing-masing.

Hanmul jum trading company memang sedang heboh Tentang kedatangan Ceo baru mereka. Desas-desus yang menyebar mengatakan kalau Ceo mereka yang baru ini putra tunggal dari chaebol kaya jung Yunho yaitu jung jaehyun. Atau putra pertama keluarga jeon yaitu jeon jungkook.berdasarkan fakta kedua keluarga itu yang memiliki aset terbesar di hanmul. Namun mengingat pegumuman resminya akan keluar di akhir pekan dan Ceo baru itu masih akan aktif di minggu berikutnya maka belum ada satupun yang bisa memberi keterangan.

Taeyong yang sedang merapikan kubikelnya terkejut dengan kehadiran seulgi. "Taeyongie, mau tau info terbaru nggak?" tanya seulgi. Seulgi memang update dengan informasi terbaru seputar perkantoran. Dan berita yang seulgi katakan selalu jitu. Taeyong menaikan alisnya.

"Info apa?".

Seulgi tersenyum "periode kepemimpinan ceo baru nanti kita bakal dapat kenaikan gaji 10%. Trus untuk karyawan tetap biaya transport bakal ditanggung perusahaan",

Taeyong yang notabenenya punya gengsi setinggi bulan dan bintang hanya menyahut "oh, biasa aj tuh... Cuma 10 persen", Taeyong pura-pura cuek biarpun dalam hatinya dia bersorak gembira. Dia hanya tidak mau seulgi melihat bibirnya yang terus tersenyum, membayangkan kenaikan gaji dia memiliki harapan dapat mengalih namakan rumah milik mendiang orangtuanya. Namun ekspektasi dan realita tetap berbeda.

"Bajingan sial" itu adalah umpatan Taeyong yang kesekian kalinya. Gajinya memang ditambahkan namun pekerjaannya pun ditambahkan. Departemen keuangan tempat Taeyong bekerja memang kerepotan. Biarpun begitu mereka tidak semengerikan departemen pemasaran tempat Ten bekerja. Terutama divisi pengiklanan. Divsi tersebut diperintahkan membuat strategi jitu dengan dana yang benar-benar minim dan terbatas. Bahkan Ceo baru itu belum masuk namun sudah membuat seluruh karyawan merasa gila. Seulgi selaku sekretaris kepala departemen sudah lelah harus bolak-balik lantai 3 ke lantai 11 Lalu turun lagi, hanya untuk mengambil berkas-berkas revisi laporan mereka masa jabatan Ceo sebelumnya. Semuanya harus mereka lakukan dengan teliti. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan.

"Taeyongie...aku lelah" dengan mulut terbuka dan kepala mendongak Ten sekarang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ini adalah istirahat makan siang ketujuh di minggu ini dan ini sudah ketujuh kalinya Taeyong mendengar hal yang sama keluar dari mulut Ten.

"Nado... Departemenku bahkan mendapat tugas memeriksa, merevisi, dan membuat ulang pembukuan selama 10 tahun terakhir". Mereka berdua sama frustasinya.

"Gimana kalo kita resign?". Tanya Ten penuh antusias, Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya. Lalu memukul kepala Ten. "Yak...appo"

"Dari sekian banyak solusi tersedia untuk digunakan dan yang terlontar dari lulusan cumlaude cholatorn university adalah resign?", Ten hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk Tengkuknya.

Ten menarik kedua tangan Taeyong. "Ya... Nanti malam winwin sama kun ngajak pergi ke club, Taeyongie ikut?... Lumayan untuk menghilangkan stress" Tanya Ten

"Ah, molla... Terakhir kali kita minum kepalaku rasanya mau pecah"

"Yaaaa...kajja...satu kali aja..yayayaya lagipula sekarang malam minggu" bujuk Ten. Dia bahkan sudah menggesekkan pucuk kepalanya ke leher Taeyong...

Sesungguhnya Taeyong malas untuk pergi tapi Ten yang manja bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk didiamkan. "Ya udah... Aku ikut dan stop nempel nempel di tanganku.

Ten menarik kepalanya menjauh dan tersenyum lebar. "ok". Taeyong hanya mendengus sebal. Mereka makan dengan cepat dan buru-buru kembali ke pekerjaan masing masing karena tidak mau ada satu tugas pun yang menumpuk. Mengingat besok hari minggu dan mereka ingin malas-malasan.

Saat Taeyong kembali ke kubikelnya dia berpapasan dengan seulgi. Seulgi terlihat mengenaskan dengan kulit putih bersimbah keringat. Taeyong jadi berpikir 2 kali bila ingin menjadi sekretaris. Dari dulu ia ingin posisi sekretaris, tapi melihat keadaan seulgi yang selamat tinggal dunia maka Taeyong sudah tidak ingin posisi itu dan ia 1000 % yakin.

Pulang kerja adalah jam 07:00 pm, sementara Taeyong sudah menghilang di jam 06:59 pm. Pelaku utamanya yang tak lain adalah Ten. Ia cepat-cepat menarik Taeyong ke apartemennya untuk 'berdandan'. Taeyong sebenarnya tipe orang modis tapi mengingat Ten adalah orang yang heboh ingin terlihat necis. Maka berakhirlah ia di tempat Ten mengubah gaya kantorannya menjadi bad boy. Taeyong terlihat benar benar 'nakal' malam ini. Kaos putih tanpa lengan super tipis dengan v-neck berpotongan rendah dipadu dengan kemeja coklat yang tidak dikancing, serta setengah bagian depannya dimasukkan ke dalam jeansnya. Pada bagian bawahnya Taeyong memakai Ripped jeans hitam yang ketat serta pump boots coklat. Rambutnya diangkat keatas dan ditelinga kirinya tersemat 2 gold piercing. Atas rengekan dari Ten kedua waterline matanya diberi hypersharp mascara. Bibirnya dipoles oleh liptint merah dengan intensitas yang tipis. Sebagai penutup dari semua itu ten menyemprotkan farfum beraroma mint tegas berpadu cherry blossom yang lembut.

Ten menatap puas hasil karyanya. "Youngie kau benar-benar sexy" mengangkat dua jari jempolnya.

Taeyong berputar sekali "ini yang dinamakan berkah sejak lahir"

"Kajja...waktu tak menunggu. Club we're coming"teriak ten gembira.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama 20 menit dijalan hingga tiba di sebuah club dikawasan elite gangnam. Tidak ada kendala saat masuk karena winwin sudah melakukan reservasi terlebih dahulu. Bila dilihat winwin itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi, sebenarnya dia adalah bocah genit. Buktinya ia adalah salah satu member tetap club mahal bernama baby bottom. Tak heram, Winwin memang seorang yang kaya, ayahnya seorang duta besar dan ibunya pemilik sanggar tari cina.

Ten dan taeyong terus menyusuri meja demi meja hingga sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Anyeong..." sapa ten. Winwin dan kun yang tadinya asik bercanda ria ditemani sesloki champagne. Mengalihkan anestesinya ke arah suara yang menyapa mereka.

Wajah mereka berdua tersenyum cerah menyambut kedatangan ten dan taeyong. " tennie anyeong , taeyongie anyeong". Kun melambaikan tangannya.

"Heol...taeyongie benar benar panas ya" goda winwin. "Yap...baju putihnya yang tipis itu bahkan tidak menutup warna putingnya" goda kun dengan lebih frontal.

Taeyong hanya diam, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Bukan apa-apa tapi ucapan kun yang terlalu frontal masih sulit untuk diterima taeyong. Sedangkan ten namja thailand itu hanya tertawa puas menggingat semua yang dipakai taeyong adalah hasil kerja kerasnya memaksa taeyong.

Winwin menghentakkan gelasnya ke atas meja "let's go to the dance floor" kun menggerakkan kedua alisnya. "Kajja". Dan mereka berempat berakhir di lantai dansa menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan liar. Masing masing dari mereka memegang minuman beralchohol lebih dari 10%. Kewarasan para pemuda itu seakan lenyap seiring sang dj menggubah lagunya dengan beat dan tempo yang lebih cepat. Semakin lama mereka seBahkan ten yang tadinya menari kini terlihat bercumbu mesra dengan pria asing disudut ruangan tepatnya dibawah tangga. Sementara itu taeyong yang kehabisan alkohol bergerak menuju bar.

"Give me a glass of marcollini mix don perignon berry" pinta taeyong pada sang bartender. Dia benar benar mabuk dan ingin menghilangkan stress.

Bartender tersebut menyerahkan gelas berisikan minuman berwarna pink cerah yang senada dengan rambut taeyong. Minuman itu habis dalam satu kali tegukan. Kepalanya semakin pusing dan panas seakan menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Ahhhh" desah taeyong yang terdengar begitu menggoda. Bukan apa-apa namun rasa panas tersebut seakan merangsang gairahnya. Tak ayal desahan tersebut menarik pria yang duduk disampingnya tergoda lalu menarik pinggang taeyong dan berbisik "you're so fucking hot, do you mind for a one night stand babe?". Taeyong yang pada dasarnya sudah mabuk dan tertutup kabut gairah hanya berucap "eat me".

author note :

please review kalo memang cerita ini mau dilanjutkan.


	2. chapter 2

*maaf lama posting next chapt, banyak yang kejadian selama lebih dari 6 bulan ini. kalo bahasanya berubah maaf ya. aku lagi nggak fit dan seluruhnya diedit sama temanku.

masih ada yang nunggu nggak?

comment ya

"Call me naughty baby"

Itulah ucapan tetakhir yang Taeyong katakan, sebelum dirinya berakhir diatas ranjang dengan Jaehyun diatas tubuhnya. Malam panas yang panjang penuh desahan dan nafsu birahi.

Back to the fact, awalnya Taeyong hanya tergiur akan ajakan Ten untuk menikmati club malam. Berawal dari segelas dom perignon berry hingga berbaring tanpa busana di atas spring bed hotel bintang 5. Bukanlah skenario yang diatur oleh Taeyong. Besides, cowok yang ngakunya bernama Jaehyun ini terlalu hot and chick buat ditolak. Disamping bibirnya yang pandai menggombal, tangannya juga lihai bermain. Namun, Ciumannya sedikit kasar menurut Taeyong.

Jaehyun masih setia menunggangi Taeyong yang sudah terkapar setelah melewati fase yang panjang dengan keadaan penuh keringat. Thanks god seluruh bajunya sudah lepas, setidaknya hawa dingin dari ac menyapa langsung kulit punggungnya.

Hanya terdengar geraman dari Jaehyun sebagai penanda bahwa pria itu sudah mencapai pelepasannya.

"How irresistable" puji Jaehyun

Taeyong hanya tersenyum samar, FYI dia udah terlalu capek dengan segala kegiatan panas malam ini. Jaehyun memeluk dirinya. How sweet, he love it cuddling session. Malam panas itu berakhir dengan kedua insan tersebut masuk kedalam alam mimpi.

Bangun pagi Taeyong harus sedikit terganggu dengan rasa yang mengganjal bagian bawahnya. Punggungnya yang terasa kaku dan pinggangnya yang pegal.

"Thanks to that man, he play me hard" kekehnya.

Semenjak 1 jam yang lalu Jaehyun sudah terlebih dahulu pulang karena ada urusan katanya. Taeyong tidak terlalu perduli, this is one night stand. Yang sekarang dipirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana pergi bekerja tanpa berjalan seperti bebek yang disunat.

"Maybe warm water will help" pikirnya.

And ya its completely relaxing. Berendam dalam air hangat benar benar merilekskan sendi dan pikirannya. Btw, Taeyong sedang berfikir apa saja yang akan dibelinya menggunakan bayaran yang didapatnya. 3 juta itu lumayan untuk sekelas one night stand. Awalnya Taeyong menolak diberi uang, Taeyong akan terkesan seperti pelacur murahan yang dibayar permalam. One night stand harusnya sama sama mendapatkan kenikmatan, tanpa terikat dan tanpa bayaran. Tapi, Jaehyun memaksa dan Taeyong hanya bisa pasrah. Sekarang dia hanya akan menenangkan diri dan menikmati hasil jerih payahnya mendesah semalam. Persetan dengan Ten dan kabarnya. At least, semalam Taeyong masih dapat melihat bahwa cowok itu sudah berciuman panas dengan bartender di bar itu.

Perjalan Taeyong ke ruangannya harus terhambat dengan kehadiran Ten. Dari penampilannya Sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu cerah. Taeyong berani bertaruh bahwa semalam Ten pasti melewati malam yang hebat dengan si bartender.

"Lo keliatan seger banget" sindir Taeyong.

Ten hanya tertawa "gue semalam dapat golden ticket" bisiknya.

Dahi Taeyong hanya mengerut. Golden Ticket?, kapan Ten pernah ikut korea idol.

"Golden ticket?" tanyanya

Ten hanya mengangguk. " bartender yang semalam up sama gue itu ternyata pemilik bar yang semalam kita datengin" jelasnya

"So, the golden ticket itu si bartender?"

"of course, dia ngebolehin kita datang dan minum kapan aja tanpa bayar, how sweet"

Taeyong hanya memutar kedua matanya " not with money babe but body"

"lo tau aja" kikik Ten

percakapan mereka terkesan semakin mesum. Ini mungkin pengaruh dari Ten yang memang cap kambing, hingga menyebar kepada Taeyong. Tapi seenggaknya Ten bukan sahabat bermuka dua atau sahabat jaim yang sesungguhnya rese bener.

In fact kedua uke itu masih pengen asik menggosip tentang betapa hebatnya pejantan yang semalam menemani mereka. Tapi, waktunya kerja itu telah tiba. Meja Taeyong masih dipenuhi segunung file keuangan yang harus diaudit dan dimasukkannya kedalam pembukuan perusahaan. Nggak perlu nanya siapapun kalo file itu harus diselesaikan hari ini juga.

"ntar aja jam makan siang kita sambung" ucap Taeyong

"okay, see ya beib" Mereka berdua pun berpisah di lobi kantor

Benar apa pemikiran Taeyong, semua file sudah bertumpuk diatas mejanya. Seenggaknya tinggi filenya hari ini belum sampai menutupi wajah. Mulai membuka satu per satu file tersebut dan mulai menghitung. But his body cannot lie to him. Badannya benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat. Setelah melepas syal yang sebenarnya buat menutup semua kissmark Jaehyun. Mau tak mau Taeyong siap untuk mengerjakan semua pembukuan.

Ditengah fokusnya mengerjakan seluruh file dan audit keuangan. Ten datang dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan kfc, hhmmmm yum pikirnya.

"Ada angin apa nih?" tanya Taeyong, seingatnya bukan kebiasaan Ten membawakan dirinya makanan di saat jam makan siang

"Lo kan sibuk jadi kita makannya disini aja. Lagian semalam si bartender cakep itu ngasih gue tip. Katanya sih sebagai hadiah" jelas Ten

Taeyong hanya mengganguk, membuka bungkusan yang dibawa Ten dan membuka kotak-kotak berisi nasi dan membuka seember ayam goreng yang menggugah selera.

"back to topic boy, gimana pasangan lo semalam?" tanya Ten penasaran

"great, lumayan kuat sih 4 jam gitulah"

Mata Ten membulat, 4 jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dan pria itu ternyata cukup berstamina.

"jadi kok lo bisa jalan?" sindir Ten

"memang lo pikir gue diamputasi, sampe gak bisa jalan" ucap Taeyong jengkel. Demi pump shoes favoritnya, dia ditunggangi selama 4 jam bukan di operasi.

"besar gak punya jantan lo?" tanya Ten

Taeyong hampir tersedak breezy float yang diminumnya. Harusnya dari awal dia udah mengantisipasi kalau-kalau pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Ten.

"Kepo banget sih"

Ten hanya tertawa "lo kan tau gimana gue" godanya

Kedua cowok itu membagikan semua perjalanannya selama satu malam. Mulai dari nama pasangan masing-masing, hingga jenis pakaian dalam para pejantannya.

"and jhonny is so sweet" puji Ten pada pasangannya

Taeyong merasa Ten sedang jatuh hati. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah sifat Jhonny yang manly and manner. Dari cerita Ten, Taeyong bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau cowok itu romantis. Ten bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang jatuh hati atau memuji orang terutama pria, Dan sekarang cowok itu malah memuji Jhonny habis-habisan seakan nggak ada hari esok.

"please biasa aja deh"

"gak bisa Taeyong, dia bener bener bikin gue excited" ungkap Ten

"kayaknya lo nggak separah ini waktu taylor launthner buka baju doi"

"it is different, taylor and Jhonny berada di posisinya masing-masing" jawab Ten

"okay, tapi lo yakin dia gitu hanya sama lo?" todong Taeyong

Ten tersudut " apaan sih lo, ngancurin harapan gue" ucap Ten sambil berpura-pura kesal

"percuma lo akting gue udah kebal"

Ten kembali tertawa" lo tau aja"

Ten memiliki kepribadian yang aneh memang menurut Taeyong alter ego atau disorder entahlah, Taeyong tak tau namanya.

" udah dengar kabar terbaru belom?" pancing Ten

"gosip apaan?"

Ten berdehem sejenak "si tasya anak pemasaran hamil tanpa suami girl. Trus bapaknya nggak tau siapa karena tuh cabe udah kebanyakan makan ular pendek" gosipnya

Taeyong kenal siapa yang digosipkan Ten. Demi apapun, tasya dikenal sebagai gadis yang pemalu dikantor. Tapi ternyata cover nggak menjanjikan semuanya. Nggak heran Taeyong hari ini nggak melihat tasya. Mungkin, gadis itu udah resign karena nggak tahan sama ocehan satu kantor. Yang bener-bener suka ngegosip trus nambahin cerita.

"hey, siapa nama cowok lo semalam?" tanya Ten

"kenapa emang?" balas Taeyong

"Gua lupa tadi"

"katanya sih ya Jaehyun panggilannya Jay Jung"

Ten langsung tersedak ayam goreng yang dimakannya. Sebagian potongan ayam tersebut menyembur dan mengenai celana bagian bawah Taeyong.

"ewh, gross" ucapnya sambil membersihkan celananya

"baca berita ini" ucap Ten

Taeyong pun mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Ten. Baru membaca headline news saja sudah membuat kedua mata Taeyong melotot. Gimana enggak, headline news bertuliskan 'Jay Jung Cucu Mateo Jung pemilik Yoomjigook union grup berhasil melakukan take over 25 perusahaan asing yang merugikan Korea'. Matanya terus bergulir kebawah membaca semua berita yang tertera dilayar ponsel tersebut. 'that boy is awesome' pikirnya. Taeyong juga baru mengetahui bahwa pasangan one night standnya semalam adalah salah satu dari 3 cucu Mateo Jung yang akan mendapatkan warisan Mateo. FYI, Mateo hanya punya 3 putra dan masing-masing putranya punya satu putra. Belum lagi Yoomjigook union adalah perusahaan berskala internasional dan masuk jajaran 10 perusahaan terbesar se Asia. Dan, para putranya punya perusahaan sendiri. Lemon inc, Global world company, dan Wihestic pharmaeutical.

Jaehyun adalah putra dari Rivanno selaku pemilik dari Global World Company. Perusahaan paling besar dibanding 2 saudara lainnya.

Okay fix, sekarang Taeyong mulai tertarik. Kalau tau Jaehyun sekaya itu. Taeyong pasti meminta uang sedikitnya 10 juta.

"nggak usah mikirin yang aneh-aneh" sentak ten

Taeyong menatap ten malas. Semua ayang-ayangnya terpaksa kembali ke alam imajinasi.

"Ten, lo itu benar-benar ngeganggu khayalan gue"

Ten tertawa, "demi sex and city, lo pasti udah ngayal yang nggak karuan" kikiknya.

"udah ah, sana li balik ke departemen lo" usir Taeyong.

Dengan senyum jahil dan mengejek ten segera kembali sebelum Taeyong melempar ten dengan pulpen. Sekarang Taeyong mulai tertarik dengan ini.

Jaehyun kembali melempar puluhan lembar laporan ke sekretarisnya. Demi apapun, moodnya sedang naik turun tak karuan. Pria itu demam mulai semalam, ditambah laporan bahwa saham perusahaan turun 0,26%. Membuat kepalanya semakin pening dan emosinya bergejolak. Mengurus perusahaan sebesar Global World di usianya yang masih terbilang muda bukanlah gampang.

"Revisi ulang semua laporan ini. Semua rencana peningkatan saham ini juga saya tolak" titahnya

Sang sekretaris hanya mengangguk dan mengumpulkan semua kertas yang berserakan, lalu permisi untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Jaehyun menyandarkan bahunya di kursi. Mood swingnya benar-benar ekstrem akhir-akhir ini. He needs some rest. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jaehyun memiliki gelar gila kerja. Ambisinya terlalu besar untuk menjadi layak sebagai pewaris ayahnya. Sejak kecil ia dipaksa untuk selalu tampil sempurna dihadapan siapapun. Dia benci kekalahan.

Dering ponsel Jaehyun mengalihkan seluruh fokusnya. Nama Yoonjae tertera di layar ponselnya. 'tumben' pikir Jaehyun

"tumben lo nelpon?" tanya Jaehyun

"just to the point, Gue mau balik ngejalanin usaha papa. Dan, gue ngerasa harus ngasih tau lo dan Gae Seo tentang kabar ini" jelas Yoonjae

Jaehyun tersenyum "Great, semoga lo sukses ngejalanin Perusahaan Farmasi papa lo"

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja. Jaehyun hanya menggeleng, ini benar-benar kebiasaan Yoonjae. Tidak pernah ada basa-basi.

Jaehyun kembali menatap lembaran berkas di atas mejanya. Screw it pikirnya, dia malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan urusan kerjanya untuk mencari pasangannya menghangatkan ranjang malam ini.

Taeyong hanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan bengong. E-banking yang dibuka menunjukkan bahwa saldo 3 juta yang baru saja disetornya tadi pagi sudah habis membayar semua tagihannya yang menumpuk. Bahkan tagihannya yang lain masih menunggu untuk dibayar. Awal bulan masih sekitar 1 minggu lagi dan Taeyong masih perlu makan dan ongkos menuju kantor. Taeyong membuka isi dompetnya dan kedua bola matanya terbelalak. Hanya ada selembar uang 10 ribu dan 3 lembar uang 5 ribu won. Kepala Taeyong pening seketika. Dia perlu sesuatu yang bisa membantunnya melepaskan stress. Berpikir bahwa ten mungkin punya solusi maka Taeyong segera menelpon ten.

"apa bitch?" tanya Ten

"Kita gratis kan kalo minum di bar kemaren"

Ten terkekeh pelan, Dirinya itu memang cukup yakin bahwa cepat atau lambat, Taeyong pasti ingin pergi lagi ke bar tersebut.

"iya, jangan bilang kalo elu ngajak gue ngepub lagi" ucap ten

"Iya, gue lagi stress" jujur Taeyong

"Okay beib, nanti pulang kantor kita kesana yahh"

Taeyong pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menunggu hingga jam pulang.

Tidak perlu waktu lamaa untuk ten untuk menarik tangan Taeyong menuju pub yang mereka tuju. Ten benar-benar senang karena ajakan Taeyong. Taeyong tidak pernaj mengajak ten untuk ke bar. Bahkan, kemarin ten harus memaksa Taeyong untuk ikut menikmati bar yang disarankan oleh kakaknya. Dan sekarang Taeyong mengajak terlebih dahulu.

"gimana make up gue, masih cetar nggak?" tanya Tsn

"Masih njay, dari tadi touch up mulu, mau ketemu ayang beb lo?"

Ten hanya terkekeh akan pernyataan Taeyong. Memang, tujuan awal Ten mengiyakan ajakan Taeyong adalah karena Jhonny.

"gue nggak ngerti deh sama lo, ten"

Ten menatap Taeyong, "emang gue rumus matematika bikin lo kagak ngerti?" tanya ten balik

Taeyong menggeleng, dia tipe orang yang perasa. Dia merasa kalo Ten benar-benar jatuh cinta sama Jhonny. Tapi Taeyong nggak mungkin maksa opininya tentang Ten. Belum lagi sahabatnya yang satu itu terus menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

"Nggak, gak jadi deng"

Ten mendengus malas" apaansih lo"

Keheningan kembali menyapa mereka di perjalanan menuju bar, Taeyong yang terlalu larut dalam jumlah total utangnya dan ten yang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Gedung JB pub and music itu terpampang jelas didepan wajah mereka. Mobil Grab yang menjadi transportasi mereka telah lama pergi semenjak 5 menit yang lalu. Tapi muncul keraguan di hati Taeyong untuk masuk kedalam bar tersebut. Dia ngerasa ada yang nggak beres dengan instingnya.

"Ayo masuk, udah nyampe kok malah Cuma berdiri di depan aja"

Taeyong menatap ten. Taeyong itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya dari sebagian kepercayaannya kepada ten. Menggenggam erat tangan ten dan melangkah masuk ke dalam bar. Bahkan sebelum mencapai pintu suara musik dj yang memekakkan telah terdengar di telinga kedua Pemuda itu. Setelah mengidentifikasikan bahwa mereka berada di umur yang legal untuk menikmati minuman beralkohol, mereka segera masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut. Membooking sebuah bangku dan segera turun kelantai dansa. Tidak ada bau asap rokok atau aroma alkohol uang berlebihan. Sebaliknya, malahan semerbak aroma citrus yang segar mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Taeyong tetap menikmati gerakan dansanya sementara ten segera ngacir ke meja bar untuk bertemu Jhonny.

Jaehyun kembali menuju bar yang dimiliki sahabatnya. Jaehyun teringat dengan pasangan tidurnya kemaren. Lebih tepatnya semalam, cowok itu benar-benar menggiurkan- menurutnya-. Karena dia hanya terbaring pasrah setelah klimaksnya yang kesekian kali.

Melangkah masuk dengan yakin tanpa perlu pemeriksaan. Para pengawal tersebut terlalu mengenal Jaehyun. Jaehyun sudah melepas jasnya dan melonggarlan dasinya. Segera menuju lantai dansa dan disaat dirinya baru akan mencari mangsa teman tidurnya malam ini. Dia melihat uke yang kemarin menjadi partnernya. Cowok itu tampak terlalu rapi untuk mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Kemeja chiffon pink dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam dipadu pantofel berwarna senada benar-benar terlihat seperti baru pulang kerja. Jaehyun tertarik untuk mencoba uke itu lagi. Sejak awal Jaehyun memang sedikit tertarik dengan cowok itu. Tapi dia bukan orang yang akan benar benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dengan percaya diri Jaehyun melanglah mendekwti Taeyong, dan Taeyong itu masih belum sadar akan kehadiran Jaehyun.

Taeyong tersentak disaat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan menghembuskan hawa hangat kebelakang telinganya. Bulunya meremang ketika suara husky itu menyapa gendang telingannya.

"hey, irresistable" bisik Jaehyun seduktif.

Taeyong segera memutar tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Betapa terkejutnya Taeyong sewaktu menyadari bahwa yang baru saja berbisik di belakangnya adalah Jaehyun. Demi apapun yang ada di bar ini, dunia tidak mungkin terlalu dempit sehinggga Taeyong bertemu lagi dengan ptia yang satu ini.

Jaehyun tersenyum miring dan kembali berbisik " so addicted"

Taeyong yakin kalau wajahnya sekarang benar-benar merah. Cowok yang satu ini memang selalu tau caranya bikin hati para uke meleleh bahkan tanpa gombal yang berlebihan. Tempo musik yang semakin meningkat dan suasana yang semakin ramai memaksa tubuh Taeyong harus merapat pada Jaehyun. Bahkan dengan kini tanganannya dengan nakal meraba punggung lekar milik Jaehyun. Ribuan pemikiran merambati pemikiran Taeyong. Jaehyun adalah pria kaya yang bisa menjadi salah satu solusi untuk pembayaran utangnya. Berbekal keberanian dan raya percaya diri Taeyong mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jaehyun dan balas menatap pria itu dengan seduktif.

"Want another night?" bisik Taeyong dan menggesekkan singkat hidungnya ke telinga Jaehyun

Pria itu berdebar, jantungnya benar-benar berdebar. Begitupun Taeyong, dia sendiri bingung bagaimana tubuhnya secara spontan bersikap seduktif. Pengalamannya dengan Jaehyun adalah yang pertama dan sekarang dia sudah bertingkah seperti seorang professional.

"What a naughty boy" ucap Jaehyun

Taeyong yang semakin malu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jaehyun. Mereka berdua menikmati iringan lagu EDM yang menghentak dengan keadaan yang semakin ramai. Jam menunjukkan tengah malam. Namun, hiruk pikuk pengunjung club ini belum juga berkurang. Merasa lelah kedua insan itu sepakat untuk menikmati segelas minuman berakohol di meja bar.

"gimana kalau segelas sex on the beach?" tanya Jaehyun

Ewww, berbagai pemikiran aneh merasuki Taeyong. Dari nama minuman tersebut yang sedikit catchy Taeyong ragu akan rasanya nanti. Namun, dia masih mencoba membuat Jaehyun tertarik akan dirinya. Mengiyakan penawaran pria itu.

" 2 gelas sex on the beach" ucapnya pada sang bartender

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk si bartender membuat minuman sesuai pesanan. Menyajikan wiski koktail dgn komposisi vodka, buah persik, jus jeruk, dan jus cranberry.

Taeyong harus menarik kembali keragu-raguannya. Minuman itu terasa menyegarkan dengan potongan buah persik yang menyebarkan rasa manis dilidahnya.

"gimana rasanya?" tanya Jaehyun

Taeyong tersenyum menatap Jaehyun,

"ini enak, rasa manisnya benar-benar satu sama jusnya"

Jaehyun gugup, benar-benar gugup. Cowok yang ada didepannya ini baru saja tersenyum dengan tulusnya. Dan, sekarang cowok itu menginginkan lebih dari Taeyong.

"Aku masih punya satu lagi saran minuman yang nggak kalah enaknya"

Taeyong yang penasaran bagaimana rasa menimun itu menawarkan diri untuk mencoba.

"1 gelas absinth" kata Jaehyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Taeyong.

Cowok itu hanya memberikan mata penuh binar disaat segela minuman yang dinamakan absinth itu tersaji di depannya. Dengan tatapan memohon Taeyong melihat ke arah Jaehyun. Taeyong merasa mendapat lampu hijau saat cowok berbalut kemeja misty blue itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Taeyong langsung menenggak absinth yang bahkan tak lebih dari 7 sendok makan jumlahnya. Hal pertama yang ada dipikiran Taeyong adalah minuman ini benar-benar buruk. Bukan hanya rasanya yang Taeyong tidak suka, tapi juga kepalanya sekarang pusing. Perutnya mual dan seluruh ruangan serasa berputar-putar. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Jaehyun tersenyum dan menatap dirinya.


End file.
